Then The World Shook
by bloody black
Summary: Kurama has a colorful past. But will one of his old friends gone enimes seek revange? Or some thing happon...some thing worse?
1. Chapter 1

Hay this is my first fic so no hateful reviews save them for the next chapter this one is a hanger but you'll live. Just give it a chance.

(….) talking through thoughts (Not used yet)

() sept. bolder means changing in place and or time

(zzzzzz) means writer's notes are next

The rest are just the basics like "!" mean talking '?' means inner talking, ladie dadie da no one with the fic!

Chapter I

Urimeshi and Kurama were sitting in Kuwabara's room talking about this and that. Kuwabara had gone to get some thing to eat.

"Hay why isn't Hiei here yet?" Yusuke asked. "Oh, he had some thing else to do." said Kurama.

"Hay! Botan!" they heard from the hall.

The door then opened both Yusuke and Kurama looked up to see Botan and Kuwabara, standing there.

"Botan? What are you doing here?" Yusuke asked in a confused voice.

"Hi." Kurama said to the woman.

"Koenma sent me, he wants to see all of you a.s.a.p., meaning now get Hiei and come." Botan said quickly.

"Okay, but we don't have any clue were the little midget is." Kuwabara stated.

He had move from the door to the bed and was now playing with Eikichi.

"Oh, come on. We should catch up with him soon." Urimeshi said joking, "Hiei's never to far behind cause he always seems to be there before us."

"What ever just come on its probly best he not comes any way." Botan said quickly.

"Okay?" Kuwabara whispers to Urimeshi, "They're going to kill us and Hiei's in on it."

"Well you got me you stupid fool, you got my plan all figured out one thing though." Hiei's voice came from the windowpane where he had just landed. "What's that?" Kuwabara asked timidly. "Where do I hide the corpses?" Hiei said with a sly look on his eyes." I-I don' know?" Kuwabara replied. "Where?" "Under your bed." Hiei started to laugh.

"Hiei that is not funny." Kurama said.

"Just come on!" Botan yelled.

The spirit detectives walk to Koenma's office following Botan who was skipping down the hall. This confused everyone. When they walked in to the office, they saw Koenma sitting at his desk yelling at ogre for not coming fast enough.

Koenma noticed them walk in.

"Ogre I will deal with you later now get out of my sight. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara! How are you all?" he said in a happier tone.

"We're good…I guess." Yusuke replied. "Yes good. Um I need you to meet somebody." Koenma said.

He points to the corner where a lady was sitting down with her back against the wall. "Get up, you stupid kitsune!" Koenma yelled at her.

(Koenma is grouchy today)

The lady opened one eye and looked directly at them. "If you haven't noticed I'm actually in pain here, and watch the way you talk Koe-coon." "I told you not to call me that!" Koenma snorted.

"Kitsumie? Is that you?" Kurama questioned. The lady looked at him for a minute squinted and closed her eyes, she had a big grin as she layed her head back against the wall.

" Yoko" she sighed, "it's me aright…" She laughed. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah it's me." Kurama laughed back.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

So I know I made this short but I don't type vary well. I can't spell either so you'll see me using baby talk in my notes don't be afraid. It won't affect my writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hay those that actually liked my first chapter (and or understood it) Hi! I don't really have any thing to say right now so on with the story.

Chapter 2

"Hay, wait you know each other!" Kuwabara confusingly questioned.

"Yes we know each other." Kurama said to Kuwabara who was know scratching his head.

"By the way this is Kitsune Utaka and you will be working with her for a while." Koenma said trying to smile.

Kitsune interrupted, "Koe-coon where is your dad I'd like to speak with him instead of you. He's nicer!"

"You leave my dad alone, and stop calling me Koe-coon." Koenma yelled.

"Oh, is little Koe-coon angry?" Yusuke giggled.

"What's wrong Koe-coon? Why are you so mad is it that Botan hugged you earlier? Botan I told you not to hug him!" Kitsune said.

"Get out of my office!" Koenma yelled. "What if I can't stand up?" Kitsune questioned.

"Then we will have ogre through you out." Koenma said.

"No thank you. He smells funny! I'm gonna tell your daddy!" then with a pause she was up and out the door.

"Now that she's gone. I apologize to you for having to work with her, but daddy told me to and you know how he is." Koenma stated to everyone.

Are you going to be okay Kurama? Hiei though to Kurama.

I will live, she seem to have gotten over it anyway Kurama answered. Be careful around her just in case Hiei though be for interrupted by a question brought forth by Yusuke.

"Who is she I mean Kitsune Utaka seems a lot like a human name. But she can't be human." Yusuke asked.

"True she's not human. She is stronger than she looks. It is strange that she came to us. With all those she knows why ruin her reputation by coming here. With her criminal record…strange." Koenma said.

"Who is she?" Kuwabara asked.

"She is the Angel of Death." Kurama said quickly, knowing that Koenma would skip around the answer for a while.

"No, you're joking." Kuwabara said. "She's being nice right now." Botan said.

"Hay! I'm always nice!" Kitsune yelled from out side the door.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Just so you know I can't post when I'm at home so I can only post on week days(any day I'm in school). For those of you how have read this far. For those how wound what my summery and title came from you must read on to find it all out. But just so you know I'm obsessed not only with anime but also with this thing called Mythology. That's were I got the title. A tail that I heard bout how the Angel of death lost a soul and got angry. If you want to learn more about it I might just add it to my bio.


	3. Chapter 2 p2

To those who don't know at least a little Japanese I pity you. Those of you who speak fluently…you are my hero's (I Still learning but at least I know a little which I'm forgetting for my parents cant except that I know languages they don't) my fav. Character Kitsune is a fox demon (that is all I say know)

But Kitsune I thought would make since kitsune means fox in Japanese (Plus it's my nick name giggle)

Oh well here's the part 2 of the first chapter.

The boys had left Koenma's and were headed to their homes. They had tricked Kurama into taking Kitsune home with him. Unfortunately, it was not a quiet walk home.

"Are you mad at me, Kurama?" Kitsune asked quietly.

"No, why?" he replied "Just because…is it always this bright at night?" Kitsune said trying to change the subject.

"It's only five-thirty in the afternoon. It usually gets dark in, I say about an hour." Kurama said. "Oh," she said as she reached for Kurama's hand. He pulled his hand away. "Why?" Her dark green eyes stared up at Kurama.

"Well, apparently there are land masses in the sky…" Kurama started but then Kitsune interrupted "No, why won't you be my friend again? What did I do?" she cried. "I'm not the same Yoko that you know I changed. You have not. It's nothing you did it's what I did." He said seriously.

"You've not changed. You're the same Yoko I know and love!" She said quickly.

"Strange, that's not what you said when you through me out after hitting me in the head with a glass vase." He stated.

"Well, I was upset and was not seeing clearly then. You did act different then but not any more, you're the same old Yoko, deep down in side." Kitsune said as she smiled. Kurama did not want to argue with her know.

"I know you did not come here for help and Koenma doesn't like or trust you enough to ask you to help. So, why are you here any way?" Kurama asked.

Kitsune gave an evil grin. "Why do you think I'm here Kura?"

Kurama stopped. She did not come all this way to…no must think positive. "No why are you here."

Kitsune started to frown, "I'm mad at Shadow and Reign and well I always talked to you when I was mad at them but you weren't there so I tried to like them again but they ignored me."

"I used to ignore you to." He laughed.

"Yes but you ignored a lot of people. So, anyway, I came to say hi. Though I cant go into the human world with out saying something to Enma so well while I was there he asked me if I would help Koenma so I did not want to stay but more time with you around so…" Kitsune said.

"Really?" he questioned.

No "Yes of course." She lied.

she is lying. I know she is….pass it off she's to happy to see me right now. To happy.

"See, same old Kurama!" Kitsune started to giggle.

"What?" Kurama said coming out of his thoughts.

"Being quiet and stairy." She said slowly. "Is that one of those things that you do with out knowing you're doing it or what?"

"Yah, I guess you could say that." Kurama said quickly. "Hay, Kitsumie when we get home can you not call me Yoko?"

"Fine, why?" she asked.

"Because, you know why."

"Oh, you still haven't told her?"

"No and she shouldn't have to know." He replied.

"So how far are we away?" Kitsune asked.

"Oh, um, right there." He pointed to a house a little way ahead. "See it?"

"Yeah. Do you think your mom will care that I'm staying over?"

"Maybe? I do not know. She might be upset that there was no fair warning." He said.

Kurama woke up to the sound of talking, laughing, and giggling. There was a smell of toast and eggs and then a face came in to view. It was Hiei's face.

"Hiei? What are you doing, here?" Kurama asked.

"They have been talking about you for the last hour. I did not know you had a thing for Hello Kitty." Hiei stated.

Kurama started to blush, "I don't!"

those cute little fusses get you every time, don't they?

Yes, I mean there so cute!

"Hay! Kurama's up!" Kitsune said as she went over to hug him.

"What, no, please don't hug me." Kurama started to whine.

"your moms funny." Kitsune said. Kurama flinched at the thought of Kitsune actually talking to his mom.

"Get up and ready we need to go to Koenma's. Koenma sent me to get you Botan's busy with other things." Hiei sad aloud but mentally said I came to make sure something bad did not happen.

No really I'm fine thank you any way. Kurama replied.

Back at Prince Koenma was irritations of his own. Dealing with the current problems, like the soul-stealing demon that is hiding in the human world. That no one could find at the time, doppelgangers that are killing off innocents around the demon flood gates.

"Which on? Were is Yusuke and the others!" Koenma started to whisper to him self, "Maybe I can send two out for one and two on the other. Then what do I do with that pain Kitsune? Got to make it look like she's helping."

"Mister Koenma, sir? Is every thing okay?" Botan asked.

"No! I am not okay!" Koenma yelled then regaining a level head he apologized, "I'm sorry I did not mean to yell at you."

"It's okay, it's been stressful lately, oh by the way Yusuke and the others are here." Botan said trying to be nice.

"Okay. Send them in then." Koenma said.

Kitsune came in telling Urimeshi and Kuwabara what Kurama's mom had told her, about Kurama. Every one was laughing except Kurama who was trying hard not to look embarrassed, though he was.

Seeing Koenma, Kitsune stopped, "Hay! You okay?"

"Just fine thank you vary much. Now stop your laughing and lets get down to business, we have a problem! There is a soul stealing demon hiding in the human world we don't know any more than the last time we heard he was attacking in Okinawa. He's apparently estimated to be 7' 6''…" Koenma said.

"Irashi!" Kitsune interrupted. "He's been causing us problems too."

"You knew and didn't say any thing?" Koenma yelled.

"You didn't ask. Last time I talked to him was about a week ago." Kitsune said.

"So, you know where he is? Right now?" Koenma asked.

"No, but I can ask." She replied.

"What do you mean you can ask?" Yusuke asked.

"Well watch, but be vary quiet, all of you." She said as she snapped her fingers and the surroundings changed they were now in a caveish surrounding. "Ready, remember not a word." All of the sudden she started yelling at thin air. "Shadow you lazy son of a minomaget! Reign get your good for nothing buts down here!" nothing happened, she kept yelling, "Hay no wander your so slow getting over here I mean Reign you did come from the slowest mother…" All of a sudden to tall men like figures appeared out of the shadows.

"Hay don't talk about mom like that, you!" one of them yelled towards Kitsune.

"Whatever Reign, Shadow what's new with the slacker in the other realm?"

"Which one?" The creature named Shadow asked.

"Irashi, where is he?" Kitsune replied.

"He is in an abandoned place on the outskirts." Reign replied, "We're sending some Bogies after him tonight."

"No! Don't do that I overheard the S.D.'s talking with that toddler of theirs, their going after him to they did not say when but they said it would be soon." She yelled.

"Okay, we will wait till it is fine." Reign said. "Yeah like those stupid spirit detectives could find Irashi." Shadow laughed.

"Watch who you call stupid. They just be the ones to bring use all down one day. That is all I wanted to know thank you. You are free to go." She said and they disappeared back into the darkness that they came from. The surroundings changed back and they were all back in Koenma's office.

"There is your answer he is on a small island off the coast of Okinawa." Kitsune said.

"Kay, now for the Doppelgangers around the floodgates. I need you to shut them down." Koenma said.

"Okay, busy day to day get to work." Koenma said.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Hi for those non mythic buffs, Bogies are the creatures that are often called boogiemen, by children and yes they do exist their dark lovers and their evil creatures so be careful of those. The Doppelganger meaning double walker it's a shadow-self that is most of the time invisible to human-eyes but have been said to be seen by cats/dogs. They most always stand behind a person they listen and give advice to humans by implanting thought in ones head. It is said to be bad luck if one sees a doppelganger. If you like learning about stuff like this see my bio for sites you can go too.


	4. Chapter 3

Hi! You have entered an all-new chapter of my special work. I love that those of you actually stuck around please note that I do like hearing reviews…you know those things that I don't really have since they all are from the same…exact…person! Thank you Moonfox for the nice reviews, and now a new thanks to Latias gang, showed me that my review list does work…No pressure though. Have fun and read and watch out for meanies.

Chapter 3 'Happy, happy bogie fun'

The Urimeshi, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kitsune where walking through a wooded area, looking for the Doppelgangers.

"So let me get this straight. All you really have to do is say a few mean words about them really loud and they come?" Yusuke asked quietly.

"Yep, their just like dogs, whistle loud enough they'll come." Kitsune giggled.

"Mmmmm" Kurama moaned.

"Hay did you hear that?" Kuwabara said, quickly.

"It's your imagination." Kitsune said quietly.

"No, I heard it this time." Kurama said.

"Over there!" Hiei yelled.

A man stepped out of the woods in to the field that the group was in. His eyes shined red, which switched to black in the shade.

"Yep that's one of them, but I have a feeling he's not lone wolf type. Stay close." Urimeshi said as Hiei and Kuwabara drew their swords, Kurama summand his rose whip, Yusuke aimed his spirit gun, and Kitsune twisted her hands into fists, which she held diagonal to her waist.

"I'm got the back." Kuwabara yelled as he caught a glance of three people like things the same as the first, laughing behind them.

"You know we're surrounded, right?" Kitsune questioned.

"Yeah." Yusuke and Kuwabara said at the same time.

"Kay, just making sure." Kitsune sighed and laughed.

The doppelgangers started to laugh harder and walk slowly towards the Group of S.D.s and Kitsune.

"Kitsumie watch out!" Kurama yelled as a doppelganger ran towards Kitsune.

"Hay, just watch out for yourself, Yoko." She said as she jerked open her hands at the same time and two of the doppelgangers blow up in to flames that turned into smoking ashes. "Yep, still have it. Though kind rusty." Kitsune giggled to herself.

The group started to blow off doppelgangers, as more and more came. Finally, it was over.

"Anyone Dead?" Yusuke asked, as he caught his breath.

"I'm not sure." Kitsune poked her arm, were a doppelganger had gotten close enough to bite her, "Nope, not yet just tickles." She said as she pulled a rag from her pocket and rapped it around her bite.

"Kitsumie, that looks infected, maybe you need that looked at?" Kurama said in a concerned voice.

"Oh, let it be. It'll heal either way, infected or not." She said harshly.

"Yep, a few cuts and burses, but pretty much fine." Kuwabara said, as he looked at his hand. "Funny tingling sensation in my hand." He whispered.

"That was fun. Let's not try that again." Yusuke said, chuckling.

"Kay!" Kitsune sighed. "Mmmm" Hiei replied.

They headed back to the head quarters. They then where sent to retrieve the soul snatcher.

"Somewhere around here." Kitsune mumbled.

"Hay, what do you call a demon that can't talk and mirrors every thing from some one/ thing else?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know. What?" Kuwabara asked.

"That!" Yusuke yelled as he jumped out of the way of a power-ball speeding towards him.

"That was close. Where did that come from any way?" Kuwabara asked.

"There." Kurama said slowly.

"Reign?" Kitsune questioned.

"So the sky isn't blue enough to hide in." Reign joked as he landed in front of them.

"Kitsumie did you know that they were here?" Kurama said seriously.

"No I swear I didn't know!" Kitsune said, "What are you doing any way."

"You sounded too nice, plus I had Shadow hide the real him in the shade be hide them. They really are quit naive." Reign said in a dark voice.

"Hello, we're right here." Kuwabara said.

"I wandered why it felt like he was every where at the same time." Kitsune said ignoring Kuwabara.

"So you knew he was not the real Shadow and you said nothing?" Yusuke yelled.

"Yes but I did not care at the time." Kitsune said. "Reign, all you have to do is let us through."

"No, you know as well as us that he's yours they aren't getting him! And as for you, you're also coming with us. We lost one and you aren't going to fallow." Reign said strictly.

"No! I am not done with my personal work so back off move and you won't have to get hurt." Kitsune threatened.

"Fine but if you dare…you see the last of me!" With that, he disappeared.

What did she mean with she is not done with 'personal work', and why did he say that he was theirs? They were talking about me weren't they, yes they were. Kurama though to himself.

"I ment what I ment! Stop thinking about it. It's making me sick." Kitsune said meanly.

Every one looked bewildered.

"Walk if you want to finish this." Kitsune said madly.

They started to walk. Urimeshi stopped. "What makes us sure that it's not a trap?"

"Because, I wouldn't trap someone like that, it's not my style and I'm not one to help others so I can't be working with some one so take a chill pill." Kitsune said quietly.

"True." Kurama said.

So they all walked into the old warehouse that Irashi is supposed to be hiding.

"I knew you'd come for me." A voice came from the corner. A tall bent demon with pointy ears and spiky hair, and a bleeding arm, came form the corner.

"What happened to you?" Kitsune asked half expecting an answer.

"They got hungry." He smirked.

"I don't know, I woke to scratches and bites form shoulder to hand." He winced at the thought of the pain.

"So you want to do this the easy way, or shall we add to that pain?"

"I've been wait for you…they also want to meet you…." The demon started to laugh evilly, as the room started to go dark, screams and yells could be heard as the darkness seemed to grow the more the man laughed.

"This is new…"Kitsune yelled as she pulled a light orb out of her bag that she had hidden. The little only seemed to get stronger and the darkness started to flinch. Then they realized it was not darkness at all it was three shadow demons. That was know moving fast towards the group. They group assumed fighting stance and as the group was just about to attack the shadow demons flew over them and out the door into a vortex that had formed out side the door.

"What just happened!" Yusuke yelled as the demon took his full height and as his eyes glared at the Team.

Kitsune started to move towards the figure then turned quickly. For Kurama had grabbed her arm.

"Kitsumie" Kurama whispered softly.

"Don't touch me!" Kitsune yelled as she kicked Kurama hard, so that he would let go, but he didn't let go. Instead Kurama lost his footing and fell. So both Kitsune and Kurama fell; Kurama hit his head, and was knocked unconscious. Kitsune stud up, turned to him, and kicked him hard.

"I said don't…." Kitsune yelled.

"All of a sudden something caught her eye. In the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of Yusuke with his spirit gun aimed for her.

"Stop it Kitsune!" Yusuke yelled at her.

"What are you going to do…shut me? Go ahead, I dare you." She said smiling. She gave Yusuke a sly look, and then bent down to talk to Kurama who was still laying there. "Kurama wakie, wakie; how you feeling you okay? I did not mean to hurt you."

Kurama grinned, "You did to mean to hurt me. I knew you'd try something like this why else would you come all this way but to seek revenge on me…for some thing I didn't do in the first place. I'm not stupid Kitsumie I knew you were up to no good to happy that was what was different you were too happy." Kurama stood up and looked down at her.

"If I'm so predictable then…" she gave him an evil glance before diapering, "Why would you let me stay. You did not know did you…the truth?…did you!...I came to hear it from your point of view so I could get rid of the feeling of regret but you all ways expect the worse of people!...Wait no that was the old you right? Well the truth kills, Kurama. It sits on top of you and over time it grows heaver and heaver until it crushes you alive."

"You should know." Kurama said coldly.

Kitsune appeared with her arms on round him. She whispered into his ear, "So did you do it?"

Kurama said calmly, "No I promise I didn't, Kitsumie."

Kitsune looked at him for a second then smiled. "Thank you…now you're a false hope." She laughed.

Kurama looked at Kitsune, surprised, "What are you talking about? 'False hope'?"

"Do you have people that look to you for hope….do you have faith in each other?...I bet you do…." Kitsune said in a dark tone.

"What do you mean?" Kurama yelled in a panicked voice.

"Kurama, you feel that? They have sounded us." Hiei said quietly.

Kitsune started to laugh, "So you since that to…well guess what, you're too late now you can't escape us."

"Kitsumie, what are you up to? Why are you doing this?" Kurama asked.

"You know you can't hold you here forever." Yusuke yelled.

"Of coarse we can't hold you here…we can't keep you here? No we'd never think of doing that. You could scream and actually be heard. Can't risk that now, can we Reign." Kitsune said as a man came from behind the team and replied.

"No, I don't believe so." Reign replied.

"Know for your questions, Yoko. You and your friends are irritations and you're making it hard to do business. You must be destroyed." Kitsune walked over to Kurama and clung to his arm, "It's never too late to come back to our side. We'd really love it if you did."

Kurama drew his arm back; he flinched at the thought of it. "NEVER!" he growled.

"Fine then, I am sorry old friend."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

A/N: No spirit detectives were harmed during the making of this chapter. In farther news there is a mob of angry Kurama fans out side of my home. Hay! They have pitchforks! I hope they aren't thinking what I think their thinking of doing to us. (Voice in my head) Hay, you're the writer so don't bring me in to this. I'm going on vacation see ya, Road-Kill! Kurama fan club president comes out "You! You wrote this how dare you! You must pay…pay dearly!"

"That's my Q, HELP ME! Mommy!" Cries and runs away Comes back later, with welts allover

"Are you okay?"-random passing classmate (they love seeing me in pain)

"No...Sees pres. Out of the corner my eye Oh yes I am fine. You know what? Kurama is the best role model a person could ever have, now if you'll excuse me I need to delete my paper. I refuse to be held responsible for this Kurama-hating work!" Pres. Smiles and disappears Good she is gone! Who knew that Kurama's fan club could be so mean? I wonder why are they so mean when Kurama's so nice and kind."

Well read on for what may happen in the next chapter of 'Then the World Shook' here with Bloody Black. Find out if kitsune really will hurt Kurama. Pres. of Kurama's club (cult I swear) pokes her head in the door "I mean…ah…of course she wont hurt Kurama…cause that would be hurtful and hateful to Kurama." Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, someone helps me! She nods and walks away Bye.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey! Good buddies how life is. Very quickly, for we get started I'd like to thank dark Latias for the entertaining round up of the scary horde of Kurama fans they were getting kind a scary there. I swear if you turned your head fast enough you could see there, eyes glow red. It was scary…now on with da story.

Chapter 4

**The other side**

Then out of nowhere, a bright black portal appeared. It was as if the portal had its own aura and it was strong. Stronger then most auras though it was brought by dark energy the portal itself was what seemed like a mix of good energy and it was like a healer as the spirit detectives were caught and dragged through.

On the other side, they found them in a beautiful forest in front of a temple that look somewhat like Genkai's but as they drew closer, they saw it change.

It turned form the lush gardens and tall trees to black gardens and trees that bent over and seemed to make one feel uncomfortable. The trees looked as if they were to fall upon you in seconds (They stood strong though with no intention of falling).

"So what do you think their going to do with us?" Kuwabara asked as he lend towards Yusuke.

POP! Kuwabara was hit upside the back of his head by what felt like part of a fishing pole…you know, the REAL FLEXIBLE part…he yelped.

"Stay away from each other! No talking!" the man yelled as he raised the rod to pop the boy again cause he had almost slipped and was now lagging behind.

"Stop it, or I'll pop you with that you fool!" A man had walked out of the doors that the group seemed to be headed straight for; he was tall at least 7'4'', he had piercing moonlight eyes that stared that them through dark brown shaggy hair. He stood smiling at Kurama for a few minutes then finally as they got up to the steps he said some thing, apparently directed toward Kurama.

"I've heard of you…you must be…" there was a pause, "Yoko…No Kurama…No Suuichi…"

He's Yoko. His human name is Suuichi the friends and others also call him Kurama around him. Now whip that happy look off your face. It's scary.

"…Yoko…" the man said in a curious manner to see what the red head would do.

Kurama just stood there looking at him then gave a false smile "Yes I am."

"Well, how nice; we have the man I've been looking for, for quiet some time and the girls he hangs out with to…it's a real big step down don't you think form the demons you used to hang with down to worthless humans that can hardly hold their own against…" he stopped seeing the look on Kurama's face. "Are you seriously thinking of protecting them…humans? Who wouldn't protect you in the same…"

(A/N: He referred to Yusuke and Kuwabara as girls ignoring that Hiei was there. He tends to leave people/ creatures out a lot)

"You'd be surprised how much they back each other up. Unlike your theory 'all for one and none for all'." Kurama interrupted.

"Come on in now it's going to rain. Don't want to get our new pets wet can't have them getting sick. No, No. Can't have that." The man said quickly.

"What do you mean pet, and I'm NOT A GIRL! Who are you anyway?" Yusuke yelled.

"Oh, someone is cranky. Oh Yes I've forgotten to introduce myself. I am Secunia. Oh yes you will be our faithful pets before long you'll see it will be fun. You'll practically get pampered." The man said, Kitsune in the back ground shaking her head with a grin as if to say true, true. (A/N: If you have not noticed, which it was somewhat hard to see Kitsune is not of free will she has control of many things but Secunia is her master and she is uncomfortable about being on a leash as one might say.)  
"They seem strong so put them in the chains." Secunia whispered to a man beside him, "put them in different rooms and make sure they can't find/see each other."

He turned back to the four that stood there quiet and unmoving they couldn't move they had be paralyzed when walking in the room.

A mark carved in to the wall on this side of the doorway. The mark's glowing not a good thing… Kurama was brought back to a foot in his back that made him fall to the floor.

"Hay! DON"T DO THAT AGAIN, REIGN!" Kitsune yelled as the 7'1 demon that dragged Kurama by the back of his shirt over to the doorway.

"You hurt him and I swear your dead!" Kitsune yelled.

"You act as if you care for him…is it true little Kit. Has a soft spot for a fool?" Reign turned quickly to look at Kitsune. Kitsune smacked him.

"Shut up!" Kitsune yelled.

Reign getting mad that she actually smacked him walked out of the room dragging Kurama now by his right foot. Kurama was helplessly being dragged in to anything and every thing down the hallway, starting with the knock on his head from slamming into the doorway on the way out of the room. The stairs were the last straw the thumping against the back of his already throbbing, bleeding head was just enough to knock him out.  
When he woke he was in a cell like white room with what looked to be blessed shackles at his wrists no dough the others were wearing the same things. He looked around to see Kitsune staring at him as she was seated on the other side of the room.

"You're awake? Well that bleeding was bad. I hope you didn't mind I had Shadow change your clothes."

Kurama looked at the Dark blue, baggy pants and the ivory color shirt that he was now wearing.

"You friends are okay their around here and there." Kitsune continued.

"I can't tell you were though because that would be no fun if you got free. Though big dough's on that one those shackles wont open until I wish it and then with the proper permeation maybe. I wish it didn't have to be this was, Yoko."

"Why did…you do…this, Kitsumie?" Kurama asked.

"My dear Kurama I did this for you. However, you declined on some thing you were to far in to start with. Hay around lunch we loosen your chains and then play fun, fun music for all. If you need any thing just call, kay?" Kitsune said as she turned to walk away. "Oh and don't tell any one I was here." Then she walked away.

"Master. Please tell me a story. Please." A younger Kitsune said.

She was at least 200 then (she's about 753 years old that as far back as she can remember at least) she looked up and as the memory became less blurry Kurama say that Kitsune's Dark warm eyes stared up at Kurama.

"Okay." He smiled, "once upon a time there was a man who fell in love with the Angel of Death." The memory started to fade as he was being shaken awake by cold hands the last thing he heard was himself say…"And then the world shook..."

He was awake staring up at a man and Kitsune staring at him.

"Shadow is he okay?" Kitsune whispered.

"Kurama what's wrong?" Shadow said as he felt Kurama's head for signs of a fever and in fact, he had one.

"Nothings wrong I'm fine." Kurama said as he looked at shadow who refused to believe it. Shadow popped a thermometer in Kurama's mouth and waited.

The thing beeped twice and shadow pulled the thermometer from Kurama's mouth. It was flashing 107 degrees.

"You're not fine! You sick…what happened? You were so fine until…it might be this room your subcontuosly hating this room for some reason.

"Kit. You know how much Master loves a healthy pet. Therefore, he will understand if He was moved. Take him some where you know he will not escape…Your room! There take him there." Shadow said as if he were talking guy to guy.

Kitsune blushed, "I can't do that! He has not been in my room for…" thinking for a second, "…well Decades! And he can't stay in my room; you know how mad master would get!" Master mad gladly. Give him here he can sleep in my bed. Cannot say it that pain has candy cams everywhere. Must make it look like he forced me to…

"Come on, Kit. He's your play toy." Shadow turned just in time to see Kitsune almost punch him but stopped in mid-punch.

"Fine, but he gets chained to the. Never know when he's going to wakie wake." She said in a low tone.

"Oh so naughty of you, Kit." Shadow said as he started to laugh only to be hit in the head.

"You Hentai. Don't take every thing I say and twist it like that." Kitsune said as she picked Kurama up breaking the chains and walked down the hall towards the door. "Come on loser before I lock you in that cell permanently…Wait…" She said thinking for a second. "…that sounds like fun…Hi, Hiei." She said as she caught a glimpse of Hiei locked down to the wall and staring straight at her.

She laughed as he squirmed and the purple eye glowed on his forehead.

"Your so funny, Hiei….don't worry just moving my dear to a nicer room he's not feeling to good and we don't want our pet to be, unhealthy. You understand?"

Hiei just stared at her as she moved farther towards the door; Shadow started to open the door for her as she walked away.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

To my loyal readers and friends I pity the for you have been drawn into my trap know you have become attached and you may never escape my grip.

Muah ha, ha. Muah ha, ha! Muah ha Starts to choke one moment…Cough, cough, cough…

"Do you need help?"

No, I'm fine…Now! Where was I?

"Readers la de da de da your attached la de da de da. Can't escape me. Evil laughs chocking."

Oh, yes thank you. Now! I Dear you to try n pull your self away….just think what will happen to Kurama. What are they thinking will any thing bad happen when your Sleeping Prince is asleep…find out in the next chapter of 'Then the World Shook'

Please don't forget to post if you have any Q's you need answered just post either here or come talk to me at I'm there during normal hours of 9:45-3:15 but only on week days till I get internet at home.

And please don't leave me not when I'm just barely off track.


	6. Chapter 5

I know long time no read, so how you feeling, happy I hope?

Happy?

Good stay that way…….

Now read some more of that great story you can't hate…

Chapter 5

Kurama's dream

"Tell me the story Yoko!" the voice rang in Kurama's ears.

"Not right now." Kurama's voice wined.

"Please Yoko! I'll do anything, just please tell me the story."

"Anything?" Kurama laugh, "you really like the story don't you?"

"It's being told by you, Yoko. Of course I like it. Wait no, I don't like the story I love it."

Kurama felt like a stranger here, as he watched little Kitsune and his other, Yoko Kurama laugh and play. It had been many centuries.

The two sat in a empty room that had about three decades of grayish paint on the walls. There was a fire going in the fire place and he could here laughter coming from the next room. It was raining out side.

"Well, fine but stay away from the window. The rain's nothing to look at." Yoko laughed.

"Fine" Kitsune pouted. "Now story time!" she giggled in a childish manner.

"Kitsumie, calm down in there!" a voice yelled from the other room. You could here the voice say to another, "I don't see how he can put up with her."

"Such a pain, that she is." The voice replied.

"Don't lesson to them, Kitsumie. Your dear master Lai Oun and his friends…" Yoko's voice turned low and serious, "wont be along to make fun for vary long."

"No, he's gone tomorrow. He hides all his values in a room on the third hall way no one will suspect anything." The lady whispered back. "So on with the story?"

Pause

"Oh, yes, on with the story."

They smiled and Kurama got a brief felling of being watched he turned to see that nothing was there. As he turned back around to find that Hiei was standing in front of him that though he could here the story being told only Hiei and him stood there. Kitsune and Yoko were gone with the fire and the rain and the other people.

"What are you doing here." Kurama asked calmly.

_The angel loved the man…_

_though the man was slowly dieing..._

Hiei ignored the story, "I need to tell you some thing."

"What?" Kurama asked.

_The man did not want to die._

_The angel knew this and tried to calm his sleep,_

_but it was no use the man would not hear her…_

"It's about the other day…" Hiei started.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked confused.

"I did not mean what I said…" Hiei continued.

"I didn't you mean?"

"You have a way of drawing things out, you know that? When I said that you weren't you. It's just you've become distant over the last couple of days." Hiei said emotionlessly.

_The angel was vary upset that her friend had not pay attention._

_And that he was now a lost soul…_

"I'm sorry. It is these dreams I have been having. They get worse each time."

"How do you mean?"

"Last time it was just Yoko and Kit. But know it was like I was there."

"You were there."

"No, I mean like I was actually in the room with them in that exact place and time." Kurama said as he sighed.

_Then the world shook and the people screamed._

_The world became dark as the angel became madder..._

"They call you their pet..." Hiei sighed.

"Yes, they do, don't they." Kurama said as the two stared out in to nothingness.

"It's odd." Hiei glared.

"No it's normal for Kitsumie to call me that. She has since…"

_Then the world Shook and the people screamed._

"Kurama?" Hiei's voice faded.

The sun shined in on the boy as he slowly woke.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Yes I know….Oh it's so long! Well the chapter leads off a little and it's good for me cause it wastes my time so leave me comments cause I'll like cry if you don't…

LOL

Bloody black?

Cry! Out burst laughing

Like I said leave a comment or what ever.


	7. Chapter 6

Okay Not much to say so yeah read more…now!

**Chapter 6: The room of truth**

The sun shined in through the windows. It was so bright.

The room smelled of cinnamon and dried blood.

"Where am I?" Kurama said as he sat up.

_I'd rather cut you than the wedding cake _

_And your sweet red drips on my bloody tux_

_And I do, I do,_

_I do want to kill you!_

_Til death do us part I will tare you a par..._

"Okay that's enough of that." Kurama said quietly as he shut the radio off.

Kurama looked around at the gray room that he sat up in.

He found that something was sitting on his feet, along his legs. All you could see was a bundle of blankets.

"Let's just let me get up now." Kurama reached for the blanket and then stopped in mid reach. "How did I...this room I remember now." He said as he rubbed his hand, feeling all the way down to the tip of his talons.

"This is Kitsumie's room…her and that revealing spell." He laughed at the thought.

Then he remembered, there was still something laying on him.

Reaching out, he pulled back the covers to find a figure with fox ears and a tail, both with a blackish red glow to them. In contrast to this glow was the strait blond hair that turn red at the ends, all toped with the black short shirt and the long, baggy camo pants. The pain body layed curled up, sleeping over his feet.

(A/N: Of course, she was lying on top of the blanket Kurama was using. Who do you think I am…do not answer that. In addition, you may be wondering how short is the short shirt. Well it is Kit's famous trademark; a shirt that rests at the second to last rib…I know it is hard to explain. Well a black cloth trench coat often hides it. Leather doesn't breath.)

"Kitsumie" Kurama said in a soft tone.

Silence

"Kitsumie?" Kurama said again this time with a soft nudge.

Silence, except this time Kitsune snuggled up closer to his leg.

Kurama laughed, "Come on Kitsumie get up."

Kitsune started nipping at his leg, gently of course.

"Hay, stop it that…"

Kitsune stopped and gave Kurama a death stare, through her hair that was blocking her face before.

"Kitsumie?" the red head looked shocked never ever in his life would he think him to see Kitsune give HIM a death stare.

"Yoko; don't move." She warned.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Be quiet my dear, Yoko."

Kitsune walked to the door and then looked out side to see a tall brown haired man standing there. The two were whispering to each other.

All of the sudden he picked Kitsune up by the neck. Kurama could here bits and pieces of the conversation.

_You took him out?_

…

_He was looking sick! _

_He was fine!_

_Whispers…_

_Whispers…_

_...then…you will have nothing left to hold hostage!_

Then there was a silence. The man through her against the wall and yelled something at her, and stormed off.

She stood after a moment, walked back in and sat back on the bed.

"Are you okay?"

"Terrific" Kitsune said sarcastically.

"Then why are you bleeding? Here." Kurama licked his thumb and wiped the blood away from her cheek. She pulled away.

"I'm fine. Are you going to run away from me when I'm not looking?"

There was a silence.

"Please, Yoko, dear, be truthful."

"No" Kurama said calmly.

Kitsune looked at him as if he were crazy.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, can't leave you with that now can we?"

"You mean it?"

"Yeah sure"

All of the sudden Kitsune had her head over his heart, hearing the frequent beat of his heart she feels asleep.

"Kitsumie" Kurama chuckled and sighed looking at the dozy girl.

"What?" Shadow slipped into the room.

"Err" Kurama growled as he saw the tall brown haired figure.

"What know thanks?" Shadow said with a smirk as Kurama gave him an evil look, "What you didn't think that Kit. Could get you up here alone did you? Oh, by the look on your face I'd say you did. Sorry to have to tell you this but the master doesn't like her enough for her to allow her to bring **one of you guys** up here."

Shadow laughed, Kitsune's head shot up. With a yawn she started to talk; you could tell she was still half asleep.

"Shadow! How many time do I Yawn have to tell you not to come in with out knocking! I'll tell you this once and only once…LEAVE." Her tone went from sleepy to dead serious. She snuggled her nose into Kurama's shirt. She smiled as at the faded smell of roses.

"No, you're joking right, and leave you with his sorry excuse of a…" Shadow said angrily.

"She said she wants you to leave." Kurama said in a cold voice.

"I Said no!" Shadow yelled back.

Kurama still in the form of Yoko, layed Kitsune aside and stood up over towered the small demon.

"She said leave. Now leave!"

"NO!"

Stare down

Kitsune ran over and clung to Yoko's arm. "It's not that important. Are you hungry, dear?"

"You aren't thinking of walking down to the kitchen…with him did you?"

"Shadow…look at my neck." Kitsune took off the black ribbon often used to hide a shock collar, but it was gone. "Now look at Yoko's neck."

Yoko's hand suddenly flue to his neck to feel a collar, then looked down the kitsune. "What is this?"

"It's security that you won't hurt any one, try to run away, ect. While your out from the dark rooms. Don't worry I'm sure that you don't need it." Kitsune said innocently.

"Right, like that can stop him." Shadow said staring at Yoko.

"Well, Yoko's not that much stronger then you, and you couldn't handle the low voltage on it; you pussy." Kitsune laughed.

"Hay you know as well as me that, that's your shock collar!"

"Yes and your point is?"

"You're second or third can't remember…well he boosted that things power. Three times the volts…three times the volts!" He said.

"Stupid, master Onata…I'm glad I killed him, Son of a…he love to watch me scream, so when I got use to the high volts he had it tinkered with. I don't know what he did but it's been bad ever sense." Kitsune said evilly.

"Yeah, I remember that you use to walk around shivering days after your 'Punishment' days, as he would call them." Shadow laughed.

"That's not funny." Yoko said in an emotionless voice.

"Well come on lets go eat. Hay I have a great idea…Yoko do you think your companions will run if I let them all out to eat breakfast? I mean one would find there's only one way in and out and so it would be heard if they tried to run…" Kitsune questioned.

"O yes." Kurama laughed.

"Good." She had an evil grin on.

"No, you're not doing anything!" Shadow yelled quickly.

Kitsune quickly grabbed his through and laughed as he tried to yell, nothing would come out. She laughed harder.

"Let him go, Kitsumie!" Kurama yelled.

She let Shadow go. He fell to the ground, gasping for air. "Now do I have to ask or are you helping me freely?" Kitsune asked staring down at Shadow, who was still choking on the floor.

Choke "Fine" Shadow stood staring at Kitsune, holding his neck as he keep coughing and choking. "What is it that I need to do?"

"Keep master away from me…and we never had this talk, okay?" Kitsune said seriously.

"Yes, Kit." Shadow said quietly.

"Good boy." Kitsune smile at him, as he left the room.

"What are you thinking, Kitsumie?" Kurama asked as he watched her slowly brush her hair, and get ready to leave.

"You'll see, my dear Yoko…you'll see." She looked at him sweetly.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Hay, when Yoko over towered Shadow…that was fun to imagine cause, well just think about it, Yoko, who is about 7 feet tall, over towering Shadow which is about 6 foot 7 but because he slouches so he's about 6 foot 2. Reminds me of Kurama, (Human) looking down at Hiei (Human) you know?

Have leave a comment…please. (Trying to be polite….Hahaha)


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kitsune smiled wildly and ran out of the room.

Kurama looked worriedly and followed her.

She laughed, running hall form hall

She's looking for something…What is she looking for." Kurama thought to himself.

Then she stopped in the middle of the empty hallway.

Why has she stopped?

"Who are you?" She said in a shaky voice.

"What? You know who I am…" He said with a smile thinking this was a joke.

She turned around her eyes were lifeless, and she stared as if she were staring in to nothingness.

Kurama shivered at the sight of her staring.

"My dear, I am truly sorry. For you not the one I hail you as; who you are? I don't know."

"Your talking in…your not Kitsumie." Kurama said shocked.

"You are correct; I am not you dear Kitsumie…I am not any thing of your concern my dear Suuichi…no your not Suuichi and yet you are for you are not the dear Yoko Kurama you once were." The voice got more and more cracked…as if it was becoming harder to talk by the second. "So my dear I ask you once more; who are you?"

"I am…" Kurama paused he was confused at the reply that she had said.

What did she mean by I am not Suuichi but I have to be for I am not the Yoko I once was? She is being confusing!

"Come on, my dear, can't you answer a simple question?"

"Yes, but first please by all means tell who you are." Kurama grinned.

"Fine!" the voice yelled, and Kitsune's eyes were back to the old green and shined a silver color as she quickly fell to the floor. She slipped right out of human form in to her demon form where she layed unconscious on the hall floor.

Kurama knelt down and softly picked her up. rocking her back and forth as he gently said repeatedly, "Kitsumie, wake up dear. Kitsune wake up."

All of the sudden Reign came by and looked at him fiercely.

"What have you done?" Reign said in a low deep voice.

"It was not my fault."

"Then why are you cradling her?"

Kurama paused…he did not know why he was cradling her; he just was.

"Leave the dog alone…" Kitsune said in her sleep.

"Why, Kit.?" Reign said in a shocked tone.

Kurama just watched her. She was not a wake he knew that.

"It's not his fault…" Kitsune went on. She snuggled in to Kurama's arms.

"So it's not his fault?" Reign asked quickly.

"No, he did not mean to pee on your favorite carpet."

Reign broke down laughing. "Dear little Kit." he reached out to pat her on the head. She bite in to his hand and he drew it back quickly as blood ran down is fingers.

"Don't touch me Reign, you son of a mutt! You tell your sister to stay out of my head if she wants to talk to Kurama she can meet him face to face!" Her eyes were piercing silver with black slivers that cut through the middle like all most all demons eyes. It shimmed in contrast to the dark cloths and the Blond/Blood red of her hair.

"Y-yes K-Kitsune"

They stared each other down.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, Point me in the direction of the dungeon and have that bum of a demon…Oh what is his name?"  
"Who? Kent?"

"Yes, him. Have bring down breakfast; enough for five." She said happily.

"Fine, you know you should be nicer to him, he really looks up to you."

"Doesn't everyone Reign? I mean I hold more power on one finger than that _Prince Koenma,_ if that what they call him. Good thing he's to busy with other matters to see that his kingdom is slowly slipping through his fingers right in to my bucket." Kitsune laughed. "They all see it coming even his own father, who is setting him up to drowned in my reign over their empire."

"You'll never get by with it." Kurama glared at her.

"Yes but you will never stop me." Kitsune laughed.

Reign walked away.

Kitsune held Kurama's chin in her hand tracing his bottom lip.

"You be a good little pet and don't chit-chat about this with your dear friends."

Before he could refuse, he had already said yes.

They walked to the dungeon where they found the rest, where they had been left.

"My dears, I will let you all out if you promise not to run.

They stared as if she was crazed but they agreed.

They sat there they all had unwillingly been wearing collars that leashed form the sell bars. Kitsune was rubbing her neck from where Hiei had tried to choke her. Reign had come right on time though and stopped him.

"Know is that any way to treat a ally?" Kitsune asked.

"No, but your no ally…" Yusuke answered.

"Oh really?" Reign had left and it was know just Kitsune and the four people. "Is that so? Well I guess I won't give you the way out…" Kitsune laughed.

"Kitsumie? You're the distraction aren't you? You don't like it cause you get nothing out of it do you?" Kurama questioned.

"Wow so you aren't…." Kitsune started then cut herself off. "…yes, I am…you can go any time you want you just tell me when…"

"What do you get out of it? I mean you have any thing you could possibly want?"

Kuwabara said right before getting slapped by Yusuke in company of a growled 'Shut it'.

Kitsune got a faraway looking her eyes, "You don't understand, there is so much I can do and it is all squashed for I am just a pet. Eternal though my masters are but human, I dare not challenge them." She looked out the window. "When you leave tell Koenma I said sorry, okay?"

"What do you mean _masters _and _they_ you mean to tell us you have more than one master? And I though you were coming to." Yusuke asked childishly.

"I only have one physical master but I carry the guilt and the pain that masters before gave. Their blood shall forever stain my hands…" Her voice decreased to a whisper.

"You are coming with us, are you not?" Kurama asked quietly.

"No, have been enslaved to my home chained like a dog I would so like to leave, but I can't not." Kitsune said mournfully.

"_Quiet, quiet he is now gone." Yoko said to the small kitsune._

"_But he's still breathing." She cried._

_They walked out of the room._

"_What do I do now, Yoko?" Kitsune asked quietly._

"_Go take a bath and get your self some rest…I'll lock the door and your not to come in the is room…are we clear?" _

"_Yes…thank you." She smiled at him. _

_Her smile was so….nice. It made Yoko shiver._

Kurama was snapped back to reality for a voice in his ear.

"You know she hasn't yet opened that door."

It was Reign's voice, he smile.

"Why we can only wonder. She always did do what you said."

"Kurama, are you okay?" Yusuke asked quickly.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Yes I'm back…hay so far I'm stuck between this 'Pyro Kurama' (my other fic) and trying to talk my way in to my parents wallet….which is not easy I tell you. It is **_HARD!_**

If it was anyone else I'd promise to pay them back they give me money and I 'accidentally' never pay them back though my parents whole dif. Thing...they o me money…40 dollars to be persist. Pains they hook me up babysitting and the guys check bounces it stinks!

Though they wont let me have the $40. They never do have the money when I ask.

Meanies!

Well on a high note, if you review now I will not scream….I am vary good at screaming. I can make one's ears feel as if they were bleeding…and after a while, I just get annoying.

"Pease review…I beg of you please. I don't often beg so…please." The inner voice.


	9. Chapter 8

Evil, evil mommy she is too happy for one how just yelled at me for the stupidest reason ever…oh what? Oh yeah I will tell later. Read now.

Chapter 8

"Reign! Leave him alone!" Kitsune said in a quiet voice.

"Fine," he mumbled as he sat down by her side then stared meanly at Kurama.

"Good boy"

"You okay?" Yusuke whispered to Kurama.

"Peachy…just peachy." he replied staring back at Reign.

Kitsune picked up a chopstick, and then smacked Reign in the neck with it.

"When I say stop it I mean stop it!"

Reign grunted but in fact did look away for good.

There was a momentary silence.

"Now eat." She looked around at the judging faced. "Don't worry, we don't poison our victims. We feel it is to light a punishment and to easily seen." Kitsune said quietly starting to eat a little rice.

"Great" Kuwabara murmured.

Kurama looked at her for a moment then started to eat.

"Kurama what are you doing..." Yusuke asked then noticed that he was not gagging stopped.

"I'm hungry, so I'm eating." The red head replied.

Hiei and Kuwabara looked at Yusuke then Kurama.

After a moment they all were eating.

It was quiet for a little while.

"See now that wasn't to bad…was it?" Kitsune smiled at the four boys. "Reign can you go take the plates back to the kitchen?" Kitsune said in the tone that had 'I don't care if you want to or not, it was not a question!' written all over it.

He snarled as he reached for the plates that sat around him.

"Chill out. Their just plates" she smiled at him.

He gave her an 'I'm not your servant' look.

She nodded her head as if to say 'yes you are' then her calmness change for a split second. "GO NOW!" she yelled quickly then sat down as the group could see that her eyes were now a silver glare they went for the silver back to the dark concrete green, then finally to a dark forest green.

The smile returned as she heard the door close and a pair of feet fly down the hall in apparently the direction of the kitchen.

"He didn't lie did he?"

"No he didn't. They remodeled the room and every thing but I can…no I will not go in til' you say so." Kitsune frowned.

"Why him, if your new master says to go in wouldn't you go in?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, I do not dare…"she looked at Kurama once more then the ground, "I dare not challenge the words of a master."

Silence…

Silence…

Laughter

Laughter

Silence.

"You're serious?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama looked at her in surprise when she said yes.

Dead silence.

"So what happened with the whole one physical master? If you already have one master then you have Kurama who did not realize…"

The room turned quiet.

"I have only Kurama now. They believe that my late master is on vacation, but a lass, he is not."

"You're joking aren't you?"

"No"

"So what are you going to do now?" Kuwabara asked, "Why did you want Kurama here?"

"Are you going to kill him like the others?"

She stared in abrupt anger, and then smiled. "Of course, not; they were special cases, they laughed at me. Kurama on the other hand…well he is nicer then that…I think." She looked at him.

He frowned at her.

"Well, so, you're telling us you'll lesson to him?" Yusuke yelled.

"Why did you kind nap us?" Kurama asked softly.

"Because I was going to kidnap only you, but then they would have come for you and we would all fight. And well it just seemed like a better idea to kidnap you all." Kitsune said in a childish voice.

"So you don't just kidnap some one for no good reason!" Yusuke yelled louder.

"Yes you do." Kitsune giggled. "How do you know you did not come willingly?"

"Because you and that little pain in the side hogtied us and dragged us here!"

"True, and may I say your heavier then you look I thought you'd be light, but nope. Not at all!" she said still in a babyish tone.

"HAY!" Yusuke yelled at the top of his lungs, "I'll tell you I am vary l…"

"Calm down." Kurama said quickly.

"Okey-dokky artichoke." Kitsune giggled.

"What ever" Yusuke said, as he murmured curses under his breath.

Reign walked back in as Kitsune started laughing wildly.

"What?" Reign asked.

"Your hair is funny." She giggled (He had done nothing to his hair)

"What?" Reign repeated.

"Your hair it's…Giggle funny Snicker Giggle looking!" she collapses with laughter, falling to the floor and rolling around still giggling between laughs.

"Did I miss something?" Kuwabara whispered.

"No she's just being Kit." Kurama replied.

"Oh"

"Where did I pick you up Kit?" Reign laughed.

"Under a tree outside a loony bin?" she replied.

"True." He laughed.

"So are you staying or are you leaving?" Reign asked quietly.

"Well…" Looks at Kurama, "We…don't know how to get out."

"Well why didn't you ask?" Reign laughed, "Out the door to the right, straight down the hall and then out the side door."

"Cause you kidnapped us!"

"Technically I did nothing, She did it all." Reign frowned as he pointed at Kitsune.

She stuck her tongue out at him swishing her tail around.

"Well that was a little too easy. How many are going to stop us, form walking through that door?"

"None." Hiei frowned, "It's as though every one were gone."

"Yes, they are aren't they?" Kitsune grinned.

He glared

"What? Just leave if your going to leave no one will stop you."

"Hn" Hiei replied.

"Fine we will!" Yusuke glared at her, "Tomorrow."

"Coward" she laughed as she stood up.

"Am not" Yusuke wined.

"Are to" Kitsune, said seriously.

"Am not"

"Are to"

"Am not!"

ARE to!"

"AM NOT!"

"Are to times 1,000,000"

"Are not!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Exactly" she snickered.

"Not fair! You play dirty!"

"I know; you fell for the oldest trick in the book!" Laugher filled the room.

They looked to the door to find a tall blue haired girl watching them…laughing.

It was Botan.

Botan laughed and laughed, as though she would never stop.

"Hi ya! Bout time you got here. They were getting attached to us."

"What is she doing here?" Kuwabara asked surprised.

"Laughing, da, gosh your not the bight light bulb in the box now are you? Where did they find you? At a Slow sign, I think so." Kitsune looked at the boy.

"I now she's laughing but how did she get here?"

"I came through the door." Botan said walking down the stairs still giggling.

"Yep, slow sign. Most definitely." Kitsune laughed.

"We called her to come get you, idiots. You were taking up space." Reign said abruptly.

"Really? Did you think they really wanted you all here?" Botan asked.

"Yes, no, I don't know. Maybe…" Kuwabara muttered.

"Well lets go now don't have all day."

"Where are we going now?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"Koenma wants to talk to you all. Come, come" Botan said.

They started to walk to the door taking off the collars they were wearing.

Walking out the door, Kurama stopped momentarily to look back at Kitsune who was watching him go.

Then he turned and started walked to the door as he was walking out the door, it slammed shut.

Kurama stumbled back surprised. It was just him and Kitsune in the room alone now.

Reign had walked out with Botan and the others.

Kitsune stood baffled. There was pounding on the other side but the door was impenetrable and did not move under even the strangest of attracts.

Kurama stared at her for a moment the at the door. She started to laugh which drew his attention back to her.

She had fallen to her knees and was now laughing for no good reason.

"What, Ha Hahaha, did you, Ha Hahaha, do that for?" She muttered between laughs.

(It is not that weird for one to brake down into hysteric laughter while put in a stressful situation…not weird for me at least…)

"Are you okay?" He looked at her in concern, starting to step towards her, "Kitsumie?"

"NO! DO COME NEAR ME!" she yelled in a pain-filled voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I…no…OW…hay…you remember…no…I…don't…know." she muttered again laughing, now making her words seem to grow slow and agonizingly tuff.

"Calm down now what is it that you're trying to say?" Kurama said as he watched her.

"Help…me" she said then a blackish glow surrounded her; she winched and passed out right before a red glow in gulfed her.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

What is happening you ask well don't ask me I haven't figured it out yet either…or have I?

Hehehe

Okay so I got in trouble for the strangest thing.

Okay my mom throw a hissy-fit cause, get this, I decorated the house for Christmas. It looked so pretty too.

Then she got over it…or did she…she got so mad, yelling and carrying on.

Parents; he, he. Okay, so review or what ever your suppose to do…see what happens in the next chapter, here at…Whisper what is the name again? Oh yeah, _Then the World Shook._


	10. Chapter 9

Hay sorry about the mess up.

Chapter 9

Something or someone else took over her.

"Kitsune!" He ran over to her only to be blown back by a strange power.

"My dear, my dear you have nothing to fear. Your friend is just taking a…nap." The voice came from Kitsune but was not Kitsune's at all.

"What? Who are you? What happened to Kitsune!" Kurama was getting vary irritated.

"Wow, forgot what it was like to have a body." the voice whispered to it's self, "Oh, um, well I'm a…prisoner, died I die. Right around there." the voice said as it pointed to a spot past the cells. Then looked at the host body (Kitsune's the host) "Think she's the one…Poor little Kitty. So tired, that she is, good thing to! She is sleeping right now so I took over. Been a lot of hosts around here; that little guy black hair white here and there black wardrobe, Jagan eye on his forehead…yeah you know who I speak of. He's an evil little cuss ain't he."

"What ever why are you here; I mean why now why not come out in front of everyone?" Kurama asked looking at the still locked door.

"Your one of the reasons she is always unhappy, you know? She likes you so much but she is afraid you don't remember her. Though how can one forget someone like her?" the person said frowning.

"So what do you want?" Kurama asked.

"What do I want? Me? What does any one in my situation want?"

"I don't know?"

"I want you to go away but I want a body too. She won't let me take over because of you! You are my problem! No you are her problem!"

"What do you mean? Her problem?"

"You and she…you to have memories but you don't remember them all she wants you to remember!"

"Remember what?"

"I don't know…you have been having dreams right? Yes, I can see you have."

"How did you…"

"I've been watching you. Seeing why she likes you so much. I still have no clue but I'm close."

"What do you mean?" Kurama was confused. 'See this is why I went away. Every thing here is always messed up.'

"I mean you getting sick down here…me…you getting to go up there…me…and you being trapped like this…who could have done that. Oh yeah…ME!" the voice said with a grin.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Kurama said losing his cool.

"Because…you don't remember?" the voice stopped, "You seriously don't remember?"

"No, remember what?"

_Let me tell you a story…_

A voice echoed in his mind.

_About the downfall of humanity, about the love between friends, the time the World Shook…_

I seemed so familiar it was not his own and it was not Kitsune's.

It most defiantly is not Yusuke, Kuwabara, or Hiei.

Koenma never talked to him long enough to tell him a story. Except that one time, but it was not his voice either.

"Ah, so you do remember." The voice laughed, the body it possessed started to glow.

Lifting slightly off the ground, Kurama could see a spirit like figure walk out as Kitsune's body fell to the floor shaking a twitching uncontrollably.

The figure began to take form and started laughing, making Kurama feel vary uncomfortable. The man was dressed in robes and when he had become whole (Body wise) he turned to look at the quivering paler then normal Kitsune Utaka, still shaking on the floor but now she was curled into a ball.

"Oh, poor kitty to bad for you, though you always have been prettier when your scared (She wares the same face when she is surprised and shocked and such.)

She glared at him with a fierce look but then winced in pain. The pain was getting sharp and...tranquilizing. The pain was making her happy.

She was actually smiling and not her usual fake smile; a real joy filled smile. She started to laugh and the man stared at her for a moment and then looked somewhat happy as well.

His smile made Kurama wince a little at the sight. "So you like that my kitten?"

"She grinned up at him and said in a deep breathless voice, "I'm not your kitten I'm not a cat at all."

"So you do enjoy the pain don't you?"

She laughed and grinned bigger, but said nothing.

"Do you?" he asked again.

She still did not so he kicked her in the leg.

"Hay! Leave her alone!" Kurama yelled as he watched the shaggy Blue haired stony-gray eyed man.

"Make me Yoku-you have no order over me any more." The man said in a snarled voice.

"Yoku?" Surprise filled him, now he remembered why the man looked so familiar. "You!" Kurama said in a dark growl.

Kurama's eyes turned a golden color.

"Oh no, you in trouble Miero." Kitsune giggled watching the Kurama in fornt of her change to a tall silver haired youkai, he did not look vary happy to see the young demon. Yoko traced a line along his arm with one of his talons.

"Long time no see little Meiro-kun." Yoko spoke slow and with grace but his words had an edge to them. The word _Meiro-kun_ seemed to cut straight through the blue haired man, he quivered and dared not speak for fear of what he might say.

'What do I say? They should have flash cards, a hallmark card or something for this type of thing!' he thought to himself.

The boy seemed to shrink as Yoko walk to him

Then with a swift move he was sitting on the other side of Kitsune's (Get this) still quivering/shaking/trembling/twitching body and stroked her face gently. "You will be okay old friend. Calm down, now, it's okay."

Kitsune started to sob silently but did stop shacking and all.

"See you are his little pet." Meiro said, grinning and looking at Kitsune.

"No, I'm not." Kitsune said defensively.

"Leave her alone, Meiro-kun." Yoko said quietly.

"Why don't you tell him, Kitty? Tell him why you brought him here tell him why we bought him here." Meiro laughed.

"Because you're the one that brought him here." Kitsune cried.

"Kitty, you're the one who had some thing to say. Why wont you tell him? And the truth this time."

Kitsune snarled at the boy, who seemed entertained by this.

"Yoko if I did some thing decades ago but apologized for it now would you still accept the apology?"

"Yes, I suppose I would why what did you do?" he replied as he studied her.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Now you would like to know what is to happen, No? Well to bad I tell you next time.

I'm sorry but I could not type two chapters so I did not get the next chapter done.

So review and laugh if you must but there.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So now that you've answered that…" Kurama raised an eyebrow, "What? I just wanted to know. I mean I never knew the answer and I felt I'd like to know."

"TELL HIM!" Meiro yell.

"FINE!" Kitsune yelled back.

Kurama sat down on the floor and stared at the both of them.

"You remember when I was little?" Kitsune asked.

"Yes, bits and pieces." Kurama replied.

"Well, I don't." Kitsune laughed.

"Get to the point!" Meiro yelled. (He loves yelling)

"Well when I was little I remember you and I standing down here…and…" her voice was becoming distant.

The memories were swimming back.

Kurama fell asleep as Kitsune sat down beside him and Meiro sat on the other side of the room.

_The little Kitsune sat in the corner covered in a pile of blood crying._

_She stared at him he felt so small as the small kitsune stared up at him._

"_Kitsumie!" a voice yelled from behind him._

"_Leave me alone." Kitsune cried._

_Kurama turned quickly to see a little version of him self no older then the small kitsune in the corner. _(Yoko form)

"_Come on, Kit. come out from there." A younger Reign said as he walked over to the corner. _

_Kitsune stood and stared at Kurama._

"_What did you come back for." He heard her say._

"_What?" He found himself replying._

_The surroundings changed it was now darker; he was no longer in the dungeon._

_He was in a gray room…it was Kitsune's old office. It smelled as sweet as ever.  
Kitsune sat spinning in the official chair._

"_Kurama? What are you still doing here?" She said as she stopped spinning and stared at a picture on her desk._

"_What am I?" he began to ask when he saw a figure in the doorway._

_It was again himself in a past form._

"_What are you still up for? Could sleep…again?" she asked._

"_Again." He replied._

"_Hn, this room is to big isn't it?" She asked._

"_For you? Yes" he replied._

"_I know." the kitsune sat still staring at him._

"_Your new master comes tomorrow."_

"_Psh, don't remind me." She said quietly._

_She was smiling though for a second then she changed but she actually smiled._

(She is not the smiling type. Seeing a smile form her is like seeing it rain in a desert)

"_You're okay with it?" _

"_You know better then me there's nothing I can do." _

"_Hn, hope he's not one to die slow." _

"_Let's just hope it ain't another scum bag like the others."_

"_Oh now your asking to much." _

_They both were laughing._

"_Right" _

"_Just hope not another fatal end." Yoko said quietly._

"_Yes no more of those the others seem to be catch on." Kitsune whispered back._

_The room once more changed this time he was standing out side it was so cold. He stood there staring at him self. The Yoko standing only ten feet from him, was standing still looking around. _

_He was alone and seemed to be looking for something._

"_Where are you! Come out!" he yelled._

_No response_

_A snowball came out of nowhere and hit the angry fox demon._

"_Stop it!" Yoko yelled then was hit by a bigger snowball._

"_I said stop it!" Yoko yelled as he heard shifting in the snow behind him._

"_Come out!" he yelled._

_Snowball to the face._

_He wiped it away. "That's IT!" He ran towards the noise. _

_Grabbed behind a tree and pulled a laughing Kitsune from behind the tree._

"_I asked you nicely now I'm telling! STOP IT!" he yelled as he held her chin so that she was looking straight into his piercing gold eyes. _

_She had something in her hands though Kurama hand paid no attention to it until now, apparently neither did Yoko. _

_Splat_

"_KITSUMIE!" Yoko yelled at the top of his lungs. _

_It was so loud that snow fell of Mt. Fuji and people on the other side of the world stared blankly at the sky saying 'Wow god must really be mad at this Kitsune person.'_

(Lol)

"_Oh come on Yoko have fun!" Kitsune said with a grin._

_Yoko, who was now wiping the cold snow out of his face was not vary happy._

"_Fun? FUN, you say? Fine I'll have 'Fun'" He picked up a hand full of snow and grinned slyly at Kitsune, "I'll have fun."_

_He pulled back the back of her shirt and slid the snow down her shirt._

"_Hay! What are you doing?...Hay that's cold!"_

_There was laughter from behind them and someone sprayed the to with a hose._

"_Stop it you two!" Shadow said from behind the hose._

_Both Kitsune and Yoko were freezing and quickly ran inside._

_Shadow walked quickly behind, but was locked out by the two. Quickly they locked every door in the house, leaving Shadow out side to freeze._

_Both of them changed and Kitsune made hot coco that they drank in front of the window. _

_Every now and then they would motion for Shadow to come in when they saw he started to get restless. He'd try to get in and then find it locked. _

_They motioned for him to come in and raised there glasses to make it look like they were offering him hot coco but the door was still locked when he tried to open it. _

_They unlocked the door and motioned him to come in but he did not want to fall for that again so him flicked them off and then Yoko locked the door again and Shadow gave him a evil look._

_After the hot coco was all gone they let Shadow in._

"_I'd kick both your asses if only I wasn't so cold." Shadow threatened._

"_Yeah and if a frog had wings it wouldn't bump it's ass when it jumped." Kitsune laughed._

"_You know we were going to offer you hot coco but you seemed so happy out side so we didn't want to bother you." Yoko said trying so hard not to laugh._

"_YOU LOCKED ME OUT!" Shadow yelled at him._

"_Now, no we didn't. We offered to let you in but you didn't want to come in." Yoko smirked._

"_Yes, you made it quiet clear when you flicked us off." Kitsune said in an odd tone._

_Shadow gave them both a 'you're crazy' look and then stomped to his room._

_The surroundings changed to a black room and full darkness all but a video projector. It played and played, the seen he has been seeing in his dreams. He sat down and then started watching as Kitsune, Yoko, and reign yelled at each other laughing grandly._

_Then the projector fastened like fast-forwarding to a pacific point in the movie. It was the day before Kitsune's last master first came._

_She was so happy then._

"_Yes she was wasn't she..." a voice said quietly._

_He looked over to see Kitsune herself sitting next to him._

"_It's amazing what one's mind can do." She said still staring onward at the movie._

"_What?" _

"_Look closely my dear, see this is from your point of view but your mind has opened the picture up so that you can see the entire picture." She said quietly._

"_Oh," Kurama said quietly._

"_Yes, well I must hurry master is looking for me. Here lets pass this part." She waved her hand and the video skipped forward to apparently the part she had ment him to see. "Here we go. Now you were there" she points to a point in the film, "and I was here and well you'll see." She pointed to the spot and then waved her hand to motion the seen to play.  
"What is this?" _

"_You'll see"_

_The screen flashed and the picture was blurred but every now and then, it focused just enough to see what was happening. There were many people standing around and from the sound of it, they all were laughing._

_Then there was a figure that filled the room with silence. It was a tall figure with sad dark eyes that made Kurama vary comfortable looking at. There was a scar on his face that extended from below the right eye to the bottom of his face, and he had dark gray hair. _

"_Hay, remember when you gave him that? He was so mad at you." Kitsune laughed._

"_No I don't." Kurama said distantly, "What is this?"_

"_You'll see"_

_The room was then silent as every one watched the man walk out from the door way and down to the chair near the farthest corner._

_There was some noise out side and all of the sudden in stumbled Kitsune not that unexpectedly. She frowned and looked away as the man stared at her._

"_Oh wrong part, let's just skip this…" she said as she reached for the role, Kurama stopped her._

"_What? What is it that you're…" his voice fades off to nothing as his attention is dragged back to the screen._

_It was not a pretty site as the crowds of people ran from the room. Kitsune looked away flinching at the sounds of breaks and slams. _

_Kurama watched as the screen showed kitsune in a half awake type stage kicking, throwing, tossing, and crushing any thing that came in her way. Throwing tables across the room, hitting people, mostly Kurama, with anything glass, vases, mirrors, dishes, ect. _

_She was in a rage at something…No telling what though seemed to be every thing._

_He watched as the Kurama in the video was thrown a crossed the room. A knife headed for his head but luckily stopped as it was right about to hit him._

"_Sorry bout that. I was upset…I guess." Kitsune said quietly._

_Silence…_

_She switched films. _

"_Here we are…" she smiled at him, "Now let's hope second times the charm."_

_Silence…_

_The screen was blurred again. Fussy, then focused, then fussy, the focused. The room was reddish and there was a figure away away._

_It was Kitsune wings out stretched, her eyes stared murderously at the screen._

"_This one must not have been switched."_

"_What?"  
"It was not switched from your point of view." Kitsune explained._

"_O, right" Kurama said quietly._

_the figure stood tall and in the darkness seemed to over look every thing else._

_Bodies lay randomly at the dark girl's feet. She seemed not to see._

_She walked towards him then stopped. The screen focused out to where both Kurama and Kitsune could be seen._

_Kurama was hunched over on him hands and knees gasping for air, and seemed to be weakening with every breath._

_Kitsune laughed and walked the rest of the way over to Kurama picked him up by the neck and held him in the air. She was not trying to chock him._

"_You hear me and you hear me good, I don't want to hurt you but you won't hear me out." Her voice was shaky, she held him up as gently as she could trying not to hurt him but just painful enough to make him understand she could make him hurt._

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sad yet?

That's right cry you little sissies! Cry!

Does he get hurt?_Would_ Kitsune actually hurt him? Let me give you a hint it starts with a y and ends with a s.

I know I did make a booboo with the whole missing chapter. Yeah if you didn't notice I missed chapter 5 so I re entered the whole story.

Well you just do what ever that thing is that you do. Flames or no flames any ideas of what I can do in the story would be nice to hear…no endings with then they road in to the sun set on big fluffy bunnies or any thing like that…it's just strange.

X's and O's Bloody


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"_You can't keep running from me, Yoko! You must not be afraid!" The girl said as Kurama rapped his hands around her neck. Quickly she put him down as they both let go._

"_I'm lessening" Kurama said as he finally stood up straight._

"_I'm the one..." she began then was interrupted by a frantic shaking that woke him from his rest._

"She didn't hurt you did she?" Botan's voice rang in his ears as he opened his eyes to find a blur hovering over him.

"No" Kurama said in a dozy voice.

"Good!" Yusuke said as he walked over.

Kurama's vision adjusted and was soon clear to see a passed out kitsune on the floor.

"What did she mean? What was she talking about?"

"_Cool I can control your mind…Fun." Kitsune stood and walked over to him._

_The room went dim and those that looked like Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Botan turned to dolls and fell to the ground._

"_Now were, was I? Oh yeah, I'm the one who got you killed."_

"_What? Why?" Kurama asked.  
"Because I was, mad at you. You lied to me!" Kitsune said as she grabbed Kurama's shirt and sat down forcing him to sit too._

"_What Lies?" Kurama said in a tempered voice._

"_Reign told me you told him that there where no such things as angels of deaths when that's not true there are five of them!" She said in a pout-y voice._

"_Really is that Reign told you…stupid Reign…I told him to tell Shadow that. It was a stupid joke" Kurama laughed._

"_It's not funny!" she cried._

"_So, what other lies were there?" He asked._

_She looked at him blankly._

"_There were others…right?" _

"_Of course there were others! ...they were… um…there were others! There were I tell you!" Kitsune yelled._

"_Really? What are they?" Kurama asked quickly._

"_I'll tell you when I think of them." She stared at the floor as she talked._

"_That was it! You locked me in my own head for a stupid joke!" Kurama's eye twitched._

"_Don't you yell at me! I have my reasons and you don't have to know why…I missed you…this is not how it's ment to go! It wasn't going to do this!" She yelled at herself as she hit her self._

_Kurama grabbed her hand making her stop._

"_Then way did you? Face it Kitsumie your nothing to me now, and you hate it." Kurama said in a dark voice, "Get over it, Kitsumie."_

"_If I'm nothing to you why do you still call me Kitsumie?" she asked in a sad voice._

_He was shocked Have I been calling her Kitsumie and not even realizing it._

"_Why, Yoko! Why do you!" something snapped in her mind._

_A flash of burning, a dark figure with wings standing over the body that lay upon the ground._

"_You saw it! That it is isn't it!" she looked at it._

"_Yes I saw your reign of…" Kurama said as he looked at her._

_She started to walk away as Kurama woke up._

"Where am I?" Kurama said in a sleepy voice.

"You're in the dungeon." Botan said in a deep voice.

"Oh, where is Kitsumie?" Kurama asked.

"Over there." Yusuke said as he pointed to an empty corner.

"No, I'm right here." She said from behind them, "So now I get to kill you?"

He looked at her with a confused face.

"Why, Kitsune?" Hiei asked.

"Because, your little friend was the only survivor that breaths today. The rest were banished to the after life. Now can't let Yoko live when he's the only one stopping the completion of my masterpiece." She laughed as she grabbed Kurama's neck, "I knew I was going to kill you one day but…not for this." She said quietly.

"No! If you so much as scratch him then you're gone!" Yusuke yelled at her as he aimed his spirit gun.

"Really." She looked up at him with demon slit silver eyes.

She stood and started to change, first her skin darkened and her hair gained blood red ends.

The she gained a tail then she began to grow taller.

"What you gonna do? Shot me?" She laughed as she walked towards him, her wings formed from air.

"Grr, yes" Yusuke snarled.

"Good." She smirked then turned to kick Kurama.

Who was swept up in a flashback.

_Burning ground, raining fire, Kitsune sat liking the blood from her hands._

_The ground shook, and cracked. There was a difference to this place._

_It was the human realm, Atlantis to be more exact._

Kitsune laughed at Kurama as he blinked and looked up at her.

"Yes you remember now. I was somewhat messy then wasn't I." she laughed.

"Back away form him!" Yusuke yelled.

"What I can't kick him, but can I do this mister touchy." She yelled as she picked Kurama up by the neck.

"Put him down!" Yusuke yelled as he fired to warning shots at her head.

She turned quickly and the shots hit Kurama in the back.

"Oh, that was not my bad. You fired it." She laughed then dropped Kurama quick as she felt Hiei's katana at the back of her neck.  
"You will drop him, now." Hiei said calmly.

"Yeah?" she looked at Kurama.

"Vary good." He moved his katana her neck. Then stabbed her in the heart.

"Ow, that tickled." She laughed as she fell to the floor.

She stood and looked at Kurama who was being helped up.

"You're going to die my dear, I swear. Death to all, no one lived." She yelled.

"Then the world shook and the city of the great was swallowed in to the sea never to be found again." Kurama laughed as he thought of the story.

Hiei twisted the sword and pulled it back out.

She laughed as she fell to the ground.

"Ow" she looked up at Kurama who stood with the others, "Vary nice, my dear, you win. Tell me the story, so the world can hear." She said in a sad voice.

"No" Kurama said as they turned and left.

"Goodbye." She said as she died.

That was the last thing she said.

-Later-

The group sat on the couch in Koenma's office.

"So she's dead?" Koenma asked.

"Yes." They replied.

"Good, no more troubles from them." Koenma said in a happy voice, "Now go home and get some rest."

They left and went home.

And that was the end of the Angel that Maid the world shake.

Or was it?

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Yes the end….I know it was not that good and I was to busy to read it all personally so if it makes since good for it, if not no complaints I'm not changein' it.

Bye…bye

Leave a comment as you laugh on out of the room.

Love bloody.


End file.
